


We Most Humbly Do Beseech Thee

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Avon do after he has killed Blake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Most Humbly Do Beseech Thee

The rush whip was shredded and losing its bite; he would have to replace it, soon. His back was hardly marked after an hour's ordeal. He rose, kissed the whip, and placed it back on the shelf above his small altar. Pulling up the rough wool cowl to cover his scarred back, he walked from his cell into the dark stone corridor of this deserted ruin. The cold air of the outdoors hit him, wind driven and damp with impending rain, but he leaned into the chill and continued on to the small garden. There wasn't much remaining at this time of year, but nothing must go to waste.

He pulled a few dark roots from the earth, shaking them free of as much soil as possible, and placed them in the canvas bag at his waist. Straightening, he headed farther into the garden and stopped at a hand pump where, after a few minutes work, water gushed forth. He washed off the root vegetables and then filled the bucket set there for that purpose, and turned to retrace his steps back inside. In the small room he used as an all-purpose living area, he set the bucket on the stone table and placed the meager harvest from the garden beside it. He ladled water into a smaller container into which he dropped the vegetables to soften. Then he knelt on the floor, rested his head on the table's edge, and began his daily ritual of contrition.

"I am nothing and have no purpose, except to atone for my sins. I am guilty of the sin of murder. I am guilty of the sin of betrayal. I am guilty of the sin of destruction. I am nothing and I have no purpose, except to atone for my sins. I am guilty of the sin…."

*******

"But what does he do?" Dayna asked again.

"Just what I said: he tends a garden, cleans his rooms, and prays," Tarrant said again.

"Look, this is Avon we're talking about. He doesn't pray. And what about the rest of the time? He must do something with his mind, otherwise he'd go starkers."

"Tell her about the flagi—flagel—the whippings."

"Vila, don't—"

"Whippings? What whippings? I thought he was there alone."

"He means self-flagellation. Some religious zealots think they can purify their souls by whipping their bodies."

"Okay, now I'm seriously freaked." Dayna sank down on the sofa, an expression of disbelief on her face. "Avon is the least religious person I've ever known; he's not even superstitious. First you tell me he's praying, and now you say he's purifying his soul by beating himself. What's going on?"

"He's trying to make up for killing Blake, I guess," Tarrant said while giving Vila a now-see-what-you've-done look. "Although, I'd have thought Avon would have just killed himself," he added quietly.

Vila shook his head. "Nah, too easy, innit? He won't die 'til he's wrung the last bit of pain he can from his body." He fell silent, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Tears started in Dayna's eyes, and even Tarrant looked deeply discouraged. Soolin, standing unnoticed in the doorway, touched her weapon and turned to make her way out to their planet hopper. There were no tears in her eyes, only the steel of determination. Blake had cost Avon enough.


End file.
